


Broken Bonds

by RaernS



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: ... kind of?, Alpha!Vereesa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Bites, Pheromones, but with like no comfort, lots of references to Rhonin, omega!Jaina, there is no happy ending, this is a case study in not grief fucking your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaernS/pseuds/RaernS
Summary: Vereesa and Jaina try to fuck away their problems. Arguably, neither succeed.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Vereesa Windrunner, Rhonin/Vereesa Windrunner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Broken Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... this is not happy. Or sexy. It just... hurts. Sorry.
> 
> Look, I WANTED to make them have fun and enjoy each other and just... they... didn't... want to.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, all mistakes are my own.

It didn’t smell the same. Vereesa pressed against the smooth lips above her, her tongue seeking refuge in a warm mouth just a tad too soft to be familiar. The cloying, sweet scent tickling her nose, permeating her bedroom like a thick fog of  _ omega _ , was sharp with arcane as always, but the undertones were all wrong. Instead of the musky scent of pine and heather, there was the sour hint of seafoam and salt clinging to the back of her throat.   
  
With a soft grunt, Vereesa turned her head to break the kiss, ducking lower to nibble at the omega’s throat, teasing and coaxing glands to release another dose of intoxicating pheromones. Perhaps, if Vereesa could scrap her fangs in just the right way, or suck flesh with just the right pressure, then the magic in her nostrils would smell more like grapefruit and less like snowberries.

It doesn’t, but Vereesa won’t give up yet.

The needy whine of the omega grinding against her cock was too high pitched. Nothing like the warm symphony she remembered. Vereesa’s ears twitched and she ran her tongue along the ceramic smooth neck beneath her lips. No, that whimper was still wrong. It pitched up when it should have pitched down, quivered when it should have held steady. No matter how she canted her ears, Vereesa couldn’t get it to sound  _ right _ .

The hips under her hands were too soft. Even as Vereesa squeezed and kneaded, digging her fingertips into fistfuls of plump buttocks, she knew it wasn’t right. His butt wasn’t this round, his hips not this wide. Sliding her hands up further, Vereesa knew this waist wasn’t wide enough. Hands splaying across the omega’s smooth back, the flesh felt foreign under her calloused palms. 

Vereesa let out a low growl of frustration.

  
A lock of hair fell from her partner’s head, teasing her cheek with its fluttery caress. Vereesa dove into the sensation.  _ This _ was almost right, the soft dance of long, thick hair slipping out of a messily done tie. Vereesa reached up and laced her fingers in that hair, bundling it into her fist and pulling it down into another heated ( _ wrong _ ) kiss.

Despite everything being wrong, being too soft, too smooth, too sweet, Vereesa grinded up against the dripping heat over her cock. Breaking away from the kiss, she let her head bounce back on the pillow beneath her and opened her eyes.   
  


The blue irises were three shades too light. Closer to ice than to sapphires. Vereesa searched and searched for just a speck of darker blue, but it was nowhere to be found. Her great light was not there. The messy locks of hair framing a pale face were not red, but silver, with a single shock of blond.   
  


“Vereesa,” Jaina gasped, and she felt the mage (not  _ her _ mage) roll her bare hips against her. “Please.”

Vereesa inhaled sharply, the pleading tone sending a shock straight through the length of her cock. How many times had she heard those same two words, but from a different mouth? Gasped from a different set of lungs? How many times had she cooed softly into her omega’s ear before finally soothing the ache that made him shake for her? Only to make him tremble?

“Please,” Jaina repeated, her tone more insistent, more demanding. After a pause, “Fuck, what sort of alpha are you?” 

Vereesa’s instincts curled in her belly, demanding she force the cheeky omega onto her back and claim her. She dug her nails into Jaina’s hips, a low growl rumbling in her chest. Noticing eyes too like ice brighten in brazen excitement, Vereesa snarled and flipped them both, pinning the omega to the bed beneath her. She scraped her fangs along Jaina’s sensitive neck, inciting a pleased moan.

She never had to flip Rhonin. Or pin him. Even in his heats, he was always pliant and malleable beneath her fingers.

Vereesa shook her head as clear as she could hope to and bit down, nearly forgetting not to break skin. Her ears canted back at the squealing from beneath her and she pulled back hurriedly, eyes wide with concern. “Jaina?”

“No, don’t  _ stop,” _ Jaina hissed, clawing at Vereesa’s shoulders insistently. 

Instinct demanded she continue, that she pinned Jaina to the mattress and rutted into her until the mage was mewling her name breathlessly into the previously silent room. But Vereesa’s heart yearned to be gentle, to coax pleasure slowly and softly from her lover’s body, ending in mutual quiet gasps and tiny shudders.

She chose instinct.

With a low snarl, Vereesa yanked Jaina’s hips upward. She quickly grasped the base of her cock, supporting her true aim until she snapped her hips forward. Clinging heat sheathed her as Jaina shouted out her pleasure, but Vereesa was far from satisfied. She set a brutal pace, rocking her hips back and forth with resounding slaps of flesh against flesh. Pouring every ounce of anger and boiling rage she felt since Theramore. Since the loss of her great light.

Vereesa never would have fucked Rhonin like this.

Jaina keened her pleasure, squirming and rolling against her. Vereesa caught the mage’s wrists and pinned them over her head with a bruising grip, fixing a searing gaze at the omega beneath her. Her shoulders tightened, muscle developed from decades of archery and climbing now turned to more carnal purpose. She leaned down and scraped her teeth over the soft flesh under Jaina’s jaw, inhaling deeply of the answering scent.   
  


It didn’t matter to her instincts that Jaina smelled more of raging tides than of gentle breezes. All that mattered was that she smelled distinctly  _ omega _ and that it was Vereesa’s right and duty to fuck her into oblivion.

Jaina came with a shuddering cry that sent Vereesa’s ears pinning back against her head. The mage squirmed and writhed beneath her as she clenched around her and Vereesa groaned against her own need for release.

But her release never came.

Slowly, Vereesa pulled out of Jaina, clenching her jaw and hissing against the cool air clinging to her slick covered cock. Jaina let out a soft murmur of protest and Vereesa hushed her just as softly, pulling away from the bedding to retrieve her friend a glass of water. She was thankful she had managed to find a sitter on such short notice; there was no way Jaina would have been quiet enough not to wake her sons.

_ Rhonin’s _ sons.

Her cock had faded entirely by the time she returned to the bedroom and even the lingering scent of their entwining did little to stir it. She walked silently to Jaina’s --  _ Rhonin’s _ \-- side of the bed, handing the glass of water over to her friend. Jaina murmured her thanks and Vereesa forced a smile as she retrieved robes for the both of them, sliding swiftly into her own.

When Vereesa sat on her side of the bed, leaving a soft depression, she felt Jaina’s hand rest over her back. “Why didn’t you come?” The words were quiet, but at least they sounded familiar. Like her best friend, instead of whatever hungry, angry, spiteful creature Jaina had become in their… fucking.

Because Vereesa would not call that lovemaking. No, she  _ knew _ what lovemaking was. It was soft kisses and softer whimpers. It was winning smiles and playful laughter, stuttering whispers and gentle sighs. It was Rhonin.

“Sometimes I don’t,” Vereesa lied, shrugging loosely as she slid into bed and Jaina knew better than to press. Instead, the mage shifted so her head rested against Vereesa’s shoulder, her hand tracing light patterns on the patch of skin on her chest that her robe left uncovered.

They laid in silence, a subtle tension between them that neither were ready or even able to address. Vereesa breathed calmly, holding Jaina comfortably as she stared up at the dark ceiling over her bed.

“Thank you.”

Vereesa’s ear flicked at the nearly imperceptible words, turning her head slightly to look at Jaina. The corner of her mouth twitched upward. “You’re welcome.”

Jaina frowned in that concerned way of hers, when she knew something was wrong but she was unsure if she could fix it. Vereesa had thought it charming before now. Before it had to do with the mage’s own actions.

Because this had all been Jaina’s idea. That they should just ‘fuck out their problems’. That it would make Vereesa feel better, and help her to move on. And, because she had never known her friend not to have done far too much research than was entirely necessary before choosing a course of action, Vereesa had went along with it.

“Don’t worry about it, Jaina,” Vereesa said, though the words tasted bitter on her tongue. She ran her fingers along Jaina’s upper arm delicately, the way that always calmed Rhonin when he was spending too much time focused on some magical mystery.

Apparently it worked on Jaina, too, because her friend settled, continuing to stroke along Vereesa’s chest. She felt those hands, filled with such arcane power, trace higher and higher until they found a spot on her right shoulder that immediately made Vereesa stiffen.

“...I didn’t realize you still had a bite,” Jaina said apologetically, drawing her hand back quickly and resting it over Vereesa’s chest.

Everyone knew that mating bites lingered for as long as the bearer remained committed to the relationship. Alphas, omegas, even betas could bear a mating bite for years (or, in the case of elves, decades) after the passing of the loved one. For some, a light scar always remained scored on their skin, even after another bond was made.

Vereesa swallowed past the lump in her throat, resolving herself not to cry. Not now, not in front of Jaina, not like this. Vereesa couldn’t bear letting an omega, even her best friend since her sisters had all left her, see her fall apart so soon after sex. No, this was about Jaina. The damage had already been done for her, the least she could hope for was to insure her friend got something useful out of it. 

With a deep inhale that wasn’t even the least bit watery (she had had far too much experience lately with not crying around others), Vereesa looked at Jaina with a sad half smile. “Yeah.”

_ “I still do.” _


End file.
